


Balamb High - First Year

by treesharadia



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesharadia/pseuds/treesharadia
Summary: Once popular student, Selphie Tilmitt, has finally received a gift from Hyne - the opportunity to enact sweet revenge on her once-sweetheart, now-nemesis center lineman, Seifer Almasy, when a new student matriculates, creating a wave of fluttering hearts and jealousy!
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Selphie Tilmitt
Kudos: 1





	Balamb High - First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Unbetad.

"Scram, library geek!" The young man with his lettered jacket sniped as he passed by, ignoring the fallen books that were scattered across the floor of the corridor. He seemingly also failed to note one Selphie Tilmitt's kitten growl and flailed arms. _That piece of football shit,_ she thought uncharitably as she bent to pick up her books.

She was not usually so negative, well not in the past, but different times called for a different Tilmitt. Whence she was walking the halls of Balamb High with her pom poms and girlfriends, she was sans pom poms now and almost a loner apart from her friendship with her fellow ousted bestie. Said bestie had, however, taken a sickie that day due to riding an unusually turbulent crimson wave, leaving her alone to brave the post-pep rally morning. She narrowed her eyes as she wished zero passes at the blond menace who had intentionally thrown her off balance with a little brush past her. "I hope you step on Chocobo faeces, Almasy!" She called out belatedly, hoping Seifer (her previous mistake and current arch nemesis) heard her. 

"Let me get that for you," the newcomer with the Galbadian accent said kindly, "don't want you thinking chivalry was dead." 

Oh, he was cute. Better than cute, he had the bluest cornflower blue eyes and the sexiest grin. It did not hurt that he had nicer hair than she did either! "Hey, you're new here aren't you?" Selphie questioned, trying to keep her interest low-key. 

Even his chuckle was cute! "That obvious, Huh?" 

She would definitely have noticed him before. His was a type any girl at Balamb High would notice...a fact she knew all too well when she remembered how she met her arch nemesis with his cheeky grin, soft chocobo-esque hair and piercing green eyes... Okay no, she was over him, over that fame hot! Fame hog...she meant hog!

"I'm Selphie, resident klutz." She joked, extending her hand, forgetting that the bell had rung a few seconds ago. 

"Irvy, Irvine Kinneas, your new book picker and go-to knight in brown leather." She smiled widely, appreciating his ability to comfortably geek-speak. There may be an extra seat next to Ronnie and her come lunch time! 

"Aww, sorry to interrupt the loveliest snoozepalooza buddy, but i have a beef to settle with this little girl here." Seifer replied before either could respond, earning him more ire than the insult he knowingly threw at Selphie about her petite size. 

"Fucccc-" 

Before she could finish, Selfer had used his fingers to clamp her lips together. "I heard you, you little oompa loompa, stepping on faeces and calling me a piece of shit?" 

Okay, so maybe she accidentally said POS aloud as well. 

"Not cool, baby." 

Pulling away from him and swatting his hand, Selphie noticed that Irvy was already trying to navigate his way to class on his first day of highschool, forcing her to turn back to Seifer. "Don't call me that! I am not your baby, not ever!" 

She did not bother to analyse the regret on his face as he noted her sincere frustration, "Look Phie, maybe I was too harsh, but shouting at me across the hall is not good for the image." 

The moment he said that, he knew he made yet another regretful mistake. The hurt was evident on her face as she registered what he had said. "Sorry, Almasy, if image is not my priority, I'll leave all the social climbing and image watching to you!"

He watched as her green eyes glazed a trail of firaga, wistfully sighing as her about-turn made her skirt flair, showing her surprisingly long legs and pert derriere. If he wasn't such a boob, he would still be kissing her and whispering sweet nothings to her...


End file.
